Apple Jacks
by an.amazing.lover.still
Summary: I never liked school. Until now. Liley. AU.
1. Chapter 1

It's the end of day.

Lockers are banging. Voices surround me, talking of their plans for the weekend. It's Friday. I hear the scuffling of feet and the closing of doors. It's terribly hot. I wipe sweat off my brow as I walk down the hall.

I've never like school. It's not like I'm a teased or anything like that. I'm ok student. I just don't like it. Oliver says that some people just aren't supposed to go to school. He says I'm one of them.

So, I've never liked school. Until now.

She's standing near the water fountain. She's absolutely beautiful. Her long dark hair curls slightly at the end. She's tall, at least 5'6. She's got the most startling blue gray eyes. She's staring at me, smiling.

I look around me, to check and make sure that it's me she's looking at, not some person behind me that she knows. She's what I'm doing and she laughs a bit. She's beginning to walk toward me. I glance at the rest of her. She's got on a white t-shirt that says "Sarcasm is just one more FREE service we offer". She's got on a pair of bright pink shorts and a pair of black converse. The only jewelry she's got on is a bracelet that's actually a pass for the local amusement park and a ring on her index finger.

"Hey", she says as she looks at me. She's right in front of me now.

"Hi", I say quietly. I'm painfully shy.

She tilts her head and smiles.

"I'm Miley. Who are you?" she asks.

"I'm Lilly", I respond, smiling back at her.

"Nice too meet you Lilly. Are you doing anything today after school?"

"Umm… no."

"Wanna hangout?"

"Sure, but I'd have to go home first before we could go any where. Unless you want to hangout there?"

"We could hangout at your house," Miley say as she start to look through her bag. She pulls out a pink cell phone." Let me just call my dad to let him know where I'm going."

She grabs my arm and pulls me toward the school doors. My arm must have been really cold, because when she touched it got really warm. It also got goose bumps, which is funny because I usually only get goose bumps when it's cold outside and its June. In California.

We got outside and she let go of my arm.

"Dad? Hey it's me", she says into her cell phone.

My mind begins to wander as I stare at her. I wonder how old she is, what grade she's in. I wonder what her favorite color, if she likes chocolate. In the outer realms of my mind I hear a faint "_Lilly_".

I'm come out of my thoughts to find Miley staring at me.

"My dad said I could go over to your house as long as your mom or dad calls him to let him know I got there."

"Okay", I replied.

We began the walk to my house.

* * *

**Just thinking maybe you could review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

I'm staring at Miley's butt.

She's lying on my bed, watching the '_Peoples' Court'._ I'm sitting up against the head board, staring at her butt.

I want to say something to her, but I'm not sure what to say, because I don't know her. I'm mean; I just met her an hour ago. I know nothing about her. She could be a serial killer, or she could rape little boys, for all I know. I don't say anything though.

Miley breaks the silence.

"So who's Oliver?" She asks.

"What?"

"Oliver, the guy your mom mentioned when we came in. Who is he?"

We walked the fifteen minute walk to my house in silence. When we got home, my mom nearly died. She was all excited that I brought home a friend other than Oliver for the first time ever. She was talking to Miley, while Miley called her dad, and she kept saying, "Usually the only friend Lilly brings home is Oliver."

Finally Miley's dad was on the phone and my mom had to talk to him, and we ran to my room.

"Oliver's my best friend, we've known each other since pre-school", I reply.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

I laugh. "No, he's not my boyfriend."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" she asks.

"Nope. Do you?"

"No", she says turning over and sitting up to face me.

My mom knocks on the door, asking if Miley is going to stay for dinner. Miley says she is, and that she and I were thinking maybe she could sleep over. I look at her, surprised to find out that we had discussed her sleeping over without me knowing it. My mom says it's okay if her dad says it's okay. She and Miley go downstairs to order a pizza and call Miley's dad again.

I follow them so I won't be alone.

Miley's on the phone with her dad, and my moms looking for the pizza menu. I'm sitting on the steps looking at Miley, listening to her talk to her dad. Actually she's whispering, and she keeps on saying "I'm not going to do that." over and over again. Finally she hangs up and tells my mom her dad said its okay for her to sleep over. Miley comes over and sits next to me.

We sit on the stairs until the pizza comes. We chat about school and stuff while we wait.

I learn that she's sixteen, and that she's in the tenth grade. I find out that she likes the color pink, and that she loves chocolate. I learn one more thing about her while I'm was sitting next to her on the stairs.

She smells like vanilla.


End file.
